


a forming bond

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [12]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, Deals, Drabble, F/F, Post-Season/Series 03, Xadia (The Dragon Prince), tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Claudia still doesn’t fully trust the skywing elf she has made a deal with.
Relationships: Claudia/Nyx (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	a forming bond

Claudia sat on the log by the fire, letting the warmth from the wild flames warm her body. The sun had went down hours ago in Xadia, it was pitch black the only light sources being the stars and the half moon, as well as the orange tint from the fire. The sounds of the unfamiliar animals that were lurking in the shadows of the elves woods made her feel constantly unsettled. She had no idea what animal made what sound, or if they were dangerous. But over the past weeks she had spent alone in the country, nothing had attacked her, yet.

She was constantly on guard.

The difference now was that she wasn’t alone, she had made a deal with an elf that she still didn’t trust. Someone that had worked closely to her father, actually telling her stories about him that sounded true, not made up. Still, Nyx was an elf, and you could never be to careful with one of those, that was what her father had told her. She was not taking any risks yet, this was only the third day of their so called partnership.

Nyx could turn into a valuable ally, someone she needed by her side once she was ready to go back to Katolis and avenge her father, making countless of people pay the ultimate price in the process. With all powerful ingredients Nyx could provide her, her ability in the field of dark magic would continue to grow, until she was more powerful than her father had been, and then, she would take over everything, ruling over it like he would have wanted her to. After all, that was for the best.

As she was about the lean closer with her hands, she heard the sound of wings flapping as something was flying close by. Out of habit, she immediately reached for her bag, ready to sacrifice an adoraburr (the name of the small little thing, Claudia had learned) in order to defend herself, until she saw the familiar shape of Nyx in the distance. In her hand she held the corpse of a small magic animal with purple fur and a big fuzzy tail, possibly a distance relative to the squirrel.

”Hey, I’ve got food.” she said before throwing the dead animal at Claudia. She caught it. ”Meat’s a bit stringy and hard to chew, but the eyes can be used in some easy spells that temporarily enhances eyesight. And the fur can make a nice accessory.”

“Th...thanks Nyx.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Thank me when it’s skinned and we’ve got food in our bellies, oh mighty high dark mage.”

Without thinking, a small giggle escaped Claudia’s mouth, before she immediately shook her head, hoping Nyx didn’t hear. It was way too early to laugh with her, the elf that still could be a potential enemy if she played her cards wrong.

She would just have to wait and see how things progressed, but for now, she was going to make food.


End file.
